The purpose of this project is to analyze existing data on public knowledge and opinion related to fluorides and community water fluoridation. Comprehensive data available were collected in November 1984 by professional telephone interviewers from 806 Minnesota adults, 200+ each 50% males, 50% females), from four communities. The communities were selected to represent variation in level of community controversy on water fluoridation. Data collected includes measures of level of knowledge (technical and issue knowledge), opinions (favorability and intensity), and action and involvement regarding fluorides and fluoridation, as key dependent variables. Independent variables include measures of types of information sources, levels of mass media use, level of community participation, frequency of personal health practices and demographic characteristics (age, education, SES score, gender, income, political orientation, and children under age 18). These data have been analyzed across the four communities using personal resources for a Ph.D. dissertation. Extended data analyses yet to be accomplished include: 1. Within community analyses of knowledge, opinion and involvement by demographic variables; 2. Within community analyses of knowledge, opinion and involvement by sources of information, main source of information and most trusted information source; 3. Coding and analyses (within and across communities) of responses to fourteen open ended questions which elaborate reasons for opinions held and levels of knowledge of reasons why fluoridation is controversial; 4. Analyses to predict public knowledge of fluorides for caries prevention, and opinions about fluoridation (within and across communities) using multiple regression techniques and comparison of Beta weights across communities. Extended analyses of these data will provide insight and knowledge essential for planning short and long-term public education efforts to assure appropriate uses of effective caries prevention methods.